The Cobalt Army
by Ghost Archer
Summary: Set after the events of Heroes Unite. The Cobalt Warrior is given an opportunity to recruit warriors for his own army. Using what he learned from his leader over the years, he begins his search in three separate worlds: Paris, 17th Century Europe and Canterlot High.
1. Chapter 1

**(We exit a portal and reach Sugar Rush. I managed to bring the racers, Ralph, Sora, Riku, Big Hero 6 and Team Heroes)**

 **Gloyd: So you're saying the Element of Magic is here?**

 **Me: It better be. I would hate to come all the way here for nothing.**

 **Swizzle: Where do you think the Element of Magic is?**

 **Me: It could be anywhere, so I say we split into two teams. Ralph, Vanellope, you two and the racers search the Candy Cane Forest. The rest are with me. If anyone finds the Element, let us know right away.**

 **Ralph: Got it.**

 **(We split up and search for the Element of Magic)**

 **(Note: I do not own anything featured. Takes place after the events of Heroes Unite, but I won't spoil anything)**

* * *

The Cobalt Army

Chapter 1: New Recruits, Part 1

 **(Cinnibar, Present Day)**

In the enchanted kingdom of Cinnibar, a young man in a blue outfit is seen meditating on a stalk of bamboo. A light gust of wind blows through his spiky blond hair. He senses something and leaps down from the bamboo. He draws his Elemental Rod at his attacker, only to see that it was his leader and girlfriend, the Scarlet Warrior.

"Oh, it's you." Cobalt said, drawing back his rod.

"I see you've been keeping up with your training." Scarlett grinned.

"One can't be too cautious when you're a member of Cinnibar's most prestigious army." Cobalt looked at the badge pinned on his left shoulder.

"Speaking of an army, the time has come for you to put together your own." Scarlett told him.

"Do you mean it?" Cobalt asked.

"Yes. I managed to find five recruits for you to help you get started." Scarlett said as she showed him five separate profiles.

"So these are the profiles of my first five recruits." Cobalt deduced.

"That's correct." She replied. "So who do you believe you should recruit first?"

Cobalt mulled it over in his head and after a brief moment, made his decision. "How about him? He looks like a good start." He points to the profile of a swordsman in white armor.

"Ah, yes, Patroklos Alexander. He once wielded a powerful sword called Soul Calibur to rescue his sister Pyrrha and destroy the malicious Soul Edge." Scarlett went over the profile.

"Where can I find him?" Cobalt asked.

"Not just where, when." Scarlett replied. She informed him that Patroklos is in 17th Century Greece, as well as one of the other choices for his army, a woman named Ivy, who's armed with a snake sword.

"Okay then. I'll head to 17th Century France and find Patroklos and Ivy." Cobalt nods.

Scarlett grins and opens a portal to his destination. "Once you find your recruits, bring them here."

"I understand." Cobalt nods and proceeds towards the portal, which closes afterwards. Scarlett smiles, feeling sure that Cobalt will do what he can to form his new army.

* * *

 **(Outside Dijon, France, 1607)**

A young boy, Patroklos Alexander, is seen walking through a nearly dense forest on a dirt path. The sun shines through the canopy and reflects off his white armor. He believed that despite Soul Edge's supposed destruction, there are still a few malfested roaming about. He looks at his shield.

"Soul Edge may be destroyed, but as long as there are still malfested roaming around, no one is safe." Patroklos said to himself. "I better take care of them while I still can, for Pyrrha's sake."

Suddenly, he hears rustling in the trees. Alarmed, Patroklos draws his sword. "Who's there? Show yourself!" He looks around and sees nothing but trees and foliage around him. Soon, he hears a voice behind him.

"Patroklos Alexander, right?" Patroklos turns around and swings his blade, just stopping right in front of Cobalt's head.

"Who are you and how do you know me?" Patroklos interrogated. Cobalt said nothing. "Silent, huh? Then I take it you must be a malfested." It was there that Cobalt spoke.

"Calm down, Patroklos. I am no malfested." Cobalt replied, gently pushing the sword away. "And to answer your question, I have my sources. Anyway, you have been chosen."

"Chosen? For what?" Patroklos asked him.

"To join my new army." Cobalt spoke with a confident tone.

"I'm listening." Patroklos complied, sheathing his weapon.

"I will be brief about this, so listen carefully." Cobalt said as he began explaining. "My name is Cobalt and like my superior, the Scarlet Warrior, I am bringing together warriors from different worlds so that they can protect many others from great evil. I recognized you from when you wielded Soul Calibur in order to save your sister from a malfested named Tira."

"How did you know about that?" Patroklos asked once more.

"Like I said, I have my sources." Cobalt asked. "Anyway, if you choose to accept, come to the Kingdom of Cinnibar and you will meet the other recruits." He hands the holy warrior a badge depicting a snow wolf that appears to be howling. Patroklos looks at the badge.

"Other recruits? What are you…?" He looks up and notices that Cobalt is gone. He glances at the badge given to him again.

"What could he mean by an army?" Patroklos said with concern as he placed a finger on the wolf's eye. When he did, a thin beam of light shot out and formed a portal, surprising Patroklos. "I guess that must take me to where this Cinnibar is." Patroklos enters the portal, which dissipates afterwards.

* * *

 **(Valentine Residence, Prague, 1607)**

Ivy Valentine is seen glancing at a portrait of her parents and herself in her youth. Childhood memories of her began to flood her mind until her train of thought is cut off by a voice.

"Are you Ivy Valentine?" Ivy jumps at the sound of a male voice. She turns around and sees Cobalt standing behind her.

"Who wants to know?" Ivy asked.

"If you want the answer to that, then hear me out." Cobalt said to her. "My name is Cobalt and I have selected you to join an army of warriors."

"Thanks for the offer, but doesn't such an army already exist?" Ivy asked.

"Yes, but I am forming my own army; and I wish for you to join me." Cobalt gives her a badge identical to the one he gave to Patroklos. "If you wish to accept, come to Cinnibar right away."

Ivy glances back at the portrait of her childhood self with her parents. "If it's to avenge my father, then I guess I'll…" Her response was cut off when she turned back around and noticed that Cobalt vanished. Ivy looked at the badge. In concern, she pressed the eye and a portal shot out from the badge. She must assume Cinnibar is where it'll take her, so she walks through the portal and it disappears right away. Cobalt is seen again atop the roof of the mansion.

"Two down, three to go." Cobalt said before putting away the profiles of Ivy and Patroklos.

"Let's see, who to recruit next?" Cobalt thought over the remaining profiles and noticed the profiles of two teenagers. One's a girl with midnight blue hair tied in short pigtails and the other a boy with messy blonde hair. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste; these two could work." Cobalt types in the coordinates of their most recent location. Another portal opens and he travels through it.

* * *

 **(Paris, France, Present Day)**

A young girl returns from a tiring day of switching between doing her everyday tasks and battling Hawk Moth's villains. For Marinette, living a double life is all too difficult.

"Boy, what a day." Marinette sighed, plopping herself onto her bed as a small ladybug-like creature popped out.

"I know having to live a double life is tiresome, but someone has to do it." The tiny ladybug spoke.

Marinette sits up. "You're right, Tikki, but I'm not so sure if we're able to handle so much in a short amount of time. Besides, with so many villains popping up all over, I rarely have time for myself."

"I guess the more things change, the more they stay the same." Tikki giggled before she notices a folded sheet of paper on Marinette's desk. "Hey look, there's some kind of letter here."

"A letter?" Marinette thought aloud as she picked up the sheet. What surprised her was when she noticed that the letter was signed to Ladybug. "Tikki, do you think there's a villain trying to lure us out?"

"I doubt that. If anything, I'd say someone wants to meet Ladybug." Tikki assumed.

"Better hope it isn't a crazed fan of mine." Marinette said as she opened the letter and read the contents aloud. "Ladybug, if you found this letter, then that means you have been selected to join an elite group of warriors from across many worlds. If you wish to know more about this group, meet me atop the Eiffel Tower tomorrow at noon."

"Sounds like someone recognized you from your heroism and wants to recruit you." Tikki deduced.

"Yeah, but who is it is the question. There's no signature." Marinette thought aloud.

"I guess we'll find out tomorrow then." Tikki smiled.

"Yeah. Good thing tomorrow's Saturday." Marinette smiled as she went back to bed so that she, or rather Ladybug, will meet him.

Meanwhile, Adrien is in his own room watching a news report of how Ladybug and Cat Noir defeated a villain named Techno Terror and saved Paris from being turned into digital data and deleted. A tiny black cat creature is seen in front of him, quickly eating a slice of camembert cheese. Adrien glances at the small cat eating the cheese.

"You know, Plagg, it would be nice if you cut down on the camembert." Adrien said.

"Sorry, Adrien, but I couldn't help it around camembert." Plagg admitted.

"I know, but the last time I was around that stuff, it took me five hours to get the smell off me." Adrien said. He turns off the TV and gets up, but once he did, he noticed a note on the table.

"What's this?" Adrien picked up the note and looked over its contents.

"What does it say?" Plagg asked.

"Listen to this." Adrien replied and read the note aloud. "Cat Noir, if you found this, then you have been chosen to join an elite group of warriors from across many worlds. If you want to know more about this group, meet me atop the Eiffel Tower tomorrow at noon."

"Who's it from?" Plagg wondered.

"No idea. There's no signature." Adrien noted about the note's lack of signature.

"Big deal. The last time you thought you got a letter without a signature, you were daydreaming about Ladybug for a week." Plagg said.

"That was different, Plagg." Adrien argued. "This time, I feel like someone's recognized us for what we do."

"Well, the best thing to do right now is meet this guy." Plagg suggested.

"Good idea." Adrien agreed and his day went on as usual. Though the notes Adrien and Marinette received weren't signed, they had a feeling they knew whom sent those notes. And their answer was sitting atop the roof of the Agreste Manor. He looks at two of the badges he is to give to them tomorrow.

"Ladybug, Cat Noir, I've got a good feeling that you and I will meet tomorrow." Cobalt said as he awaited what will happen tomorrow.

* * *

 **(My group searched Diet Cola Mountain for 20 minutes, but no sign of the Element of Magic)**

 **GoGo: Archer, I don't think this Element of Harmony is even here.**

 **Me: Trust me, GoGo, Tails' scanner has never failed before and it won't fail now.**

 **Riku: Hey, are my ears failing or do you guys hear something?**

 **(Baymax turns around and notices four Vulture Droids coming our way)**

 **Baymax: Oh no.**

 **(Hearing the robot's voice, we turn around and see the droids)**

 **Hiro: Vulture Droids?! Here?!**

 **Honey Lemon: How'd they find us?**

 **Me: My guess is Grievous. He must've heard about our search and came here with his army to stop us.**

 **Sonic: We better get to Ralph and the others fast!**

 **(We then notice a green flare coming from the Candy Cane Forest)**

 **Me: Look! That's Vanellope's flare! We better hurry! You readers may rate, review and all that.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(After returning to base, Marinette, Adrien, Goku, Link, Samurai Jack and I go over what Lord Zedd has told us in Altambra)**

 **Samurai Jack: It is hard to believe that Lord Zedd wasn't responsible for the theft of the treasures.**

 **Adrien: I agree. And the only lead we have right now lies in a place called the Panther Kingdom.**

 **Goku: And if this Conker doesn't know who took them, then I guess we might as well give up.**

 **Me: No, not this time! We've gone too far to give up now! I say we go straight to the Panther Kingdom and seek Conker's help!**

 **Marinette: Not a bad idea.**

 **Jack** **: I'm with you. Those treasures have to be there if not Altambra.**

 **Me: I hope so too, Samurai. Now let's get to the Panther Kingdom right away.**

 **(I open a portal to the Panther Kingdom and we enter)**

* * *

The Cobalt Army

Chapter 2: New Recruits, Part 2

 **(Paris, France, the Next Day)**

Marinette climbs up to the roof of her home through the skylight in her room. She looks around to see if the coast is clear. Once it is confirmed, she comes onto the roof and Tikki pops out of her jacket pocket.

"Are you really going through with this, Marinette?" Tikki questioned.

"I might as well, Tikki. Whoever sent me this note must want me and Cat Noir onboard." Marinette assured the kwami.

"I guess you make a point there, Marinette." Tikki giggled.

"Yeah. Now come on, we don't want to keep him waiting." Marinette said as her next words triggered her transformation.

"Tikki, spots on!"

Tikki was sucked into Marinette's earrings, turning them red and gaining five black spots in a quincunx pattern. Her entire outfit suddenly changes into a red skintight bodysuit with a black collar and black spots. She gains a red mask with black spots in a symmetrical design and a red yo-yo with black spots materializes at her waist with the string wrapping around it. After transforming, Ladybug starts swinging from one building to the next with her yo-yo.

At the same time, Adrien glances from his room to ensure no one was there, not even his associate Nathalie. After making sure, he closes the door.

"You ready to meet this guy, Plagg?" Adrien asked his kwami.

"I don't know, Adrien. What if this guy turned out to be one of Hawk Moth's akumas?" Plagg asked with a bit of nervousness.

"If that happens, then Ladybug will just purify the akuma." Adrien reminded him. "Besides, there hasn't been much activity regarding Hawk Moth for two days."

"Oh yeah." Plagg said sheepishly.

"Now, we better get to the tower." Adrien said before signaling his transformation.

"Plagg, claws out!"

Plagg is sucked into Adrien's silver ring which turned black and gained a green paw print. His outfit changes into a textured black skintight cat suit with a golden bell on his chest and metallic details, with the bell being connected to the zipper on the front. His long belt wraps around his waist and hangs out the back like a cat tail. He also gained matching gloves with claws at the fingertips and boots with a hidden wedge and silver toes. He soon wears black cat ears and a black mask which covered around his green cat-like eyes. With the transformation complete, Cat Noir climbs onto the roof and makes his way towards the Eiffel Tower.

 **(At the Eiffel Tower)**

Ladybug manages to swing her way to the top of the tower right away. She lands on the viewing platform at the top. She looks around for her letter's seemingly anonymous sender. While she was looking, she heard Cat Noir's voice behind her.

"Ladybug?"

Jumped by the sudden familiarity in that voice, Ladybug turns around and sees Cat Noir standing on the railing of the viewing platform. "Cat Noir? What are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing." He replied.

"If you must know, someone sent me a note yesterday and told me to meet him here at noon." Ladybug clarified.

"Really? I got that same note too." Cat Noir confirmed. "At first, I had thought you sent it to me, but since you got the same note I have, I guess we can throw that theory out the window."

"Hold on. We both got notes saying to meet an anonymous person up here. Question is who sent the notes and wanted us to come here?" Ladybug deduced. That was when they heard an entirely new voice.

"I did."

Both Ladybug and Cat Noir looked up towards the tip of the tower and saw Cobalt standing there. The two Parisian heroes were shocked to know who sent the notes.

"What?! You sent the notes?" Cat Noir gasped.

"But wait a minute. What do you want with us?" Ladybug asked for information.

"What I want with you is why I'm here." Cobalt told them. "Maybe now's a good time for us to get acquainted. The name's Cobalt."

"Cobalt… Where have I heard that name before?" Cat Noir asked himself. He thought it over, but Ladybug figured it out.

"Wait a sec, Scarlett told us about you." Ladybug confirmed.

"Ah, I see you knew my girlfriend." Cobalt smiled. "And judging from the gaze in your eyes, I can assume she also told you that I came here…" He then pulled out two badges, much like the ones he gave to Ivy and Patroklos. "…to recruit you."

"Recruit us? For what?" Cat Noir asked.

"For my new army, of course." Cobalt replies.

"So you're saying you want us to join your army?" Ladybug asked for confirmation.

"Exactly. These badges are not just symbols of loyalty and hope, but they also create portals that take you anywhere in the multiverse at the push of a button. They even keep you in touch with anyone else." Cobalt told them as they gave the two of them their badges. "I'll be seeing you in Cinnibar."

"Cinnibar?" Ladybug glanced at the badge in her hand. Once she looked up again, she noticed that Cobalt was gone.

"So, care to take up on his offer, milady?" Cat Noir asked, flirtatiously.

"Well, we've been battling Hawk Moth and his akumas to protect Paris, and there are other worlds that need our help." Ladybug confirmed. "Alright, let's go to Cinnibar."

"But how do we get there?"

"Hmm… Cobalt said that these badges create portals to other worlds at the push of a button. Maybe…" Ladybug replied before pressing the eye. Once she did, a portal to Cinnibar opened in front of them.

"Could this really take us to Cinnibar?" Cat Noir assumed.

"Only one way to find out." Ladybug said as she entered through the portal first. Cat Noir simply shrugged as he followed her through, the portal closing afterwards. After seeing the portal close, Cobalt looked at the final file.

"Four down…" He opens it to reveal an image of a teen girl with light amber skin and crimson hair with streaks of yellow. She's clad in a cyan and yellow dress, dark green stocking, a black leather jacket with orange arrows on the upper sleeves and black and grey boots with silver buckles on them and an orange arrow on each boot. He grins knowing what he has to do. "One to go." He opens a portal to his desired destination.

* * *

 **(Canterlot High, Present Day)**

The school bell rings, signaling students to fill the halls and their chatter quickly echoes across every corner. One student among them, named Sunset Shimmer makes her way to her locker. When she opens it, she finds a mysterious note among her books. She secretly reads it.

" _Meet me at the soccer field at 3:00._ " – _C_

Sunset felt a bit uneasy as to who or what this "C" is or why they want to meet her at the soccer field, but whoever it is must want her for something, so she hid the note in her jacket pocket and continued through the hallways until she saw her friend Rainbow Dash, soccer ball in hand.

"Hey, Sunset!" Rainbow shouted to her.

"Hey there, Dash." Sunset calmly greeted with a smile. She noticed the soccer ball in Rainbow's hands. "You got soccer practice today?"

"Nah, it got moved to next Monday. Coach Spitfire got sick and had to reschedule." Rainbow told her.

"Oh, I hope she gets better soon." Sunset assured.

"Eh, don't worry about it. Spitfire's resilient. She'll pull through in no time." Rainbow said. "Besides, this'll give me time to practice on my own. What about you?"

"Well, I was supposed to meet somebody in the soccer field at 3:00." Sunset confirmed.

"Why the soccer field?" RD asked for any information.

"No idea." Sunset shrugged. "All I know is whoever wanted to meet with me must be important or something."

"Well, if you decide to meet this guy, give him my regards." Rainbow Dash winked playfully.

Sunset giggles. "Alright. See you later, Dash." She leaves for her next class.

 **(Soccer Field, 3:00 PM)**

The final bell rings across the school opting everyone inside to return home or make whatever plans they have for the day. Speaking of plans, Sunset makes it to the soccer field, planning to meet "C". She looks around seeing if anyone else is here.

"Hello?" She calls out, her echo ringing out across the seemingly empty field. "Anybody here?"

She continues looking around until a sudden blast of blue smoke appears before her eyes. She shields her eyes from the sudden flash. The smoke clears and Sunset notices Cobalt standing there.

"Sunset Shimmer, I presume?" Cobalt asked for confirmation.

"Yeah…" Sunset replied hesitantly. She then noticed the blue outfit he's wearing. "Wait a minute. That outfit…"

"I see that you heard of me." Cobalt grinned. He noticed the paper in Sunset's hands. "And I see that you got my message."

"Wait. You're "C"?" Sunset asked, agape.

"Please, call me Cobalt." He introduced himself. "You may have heard of me from my girlfriend Scarlett."

"Actually, I do remember hearing about you." Sunset spoke up. "But what do you want from me?"

"All I'm asking is for you…" Cobalt began as he pulled out an army badge for Sunset. "…to join my army."

"Army?" Sunset gasped.

"Yes. From what I heard, you gained a very unique power some time ago. My new army could use something like that." Cobalt replied.

"My power?" Sunset asked, revealing the crystal charm around her neck.

"Exactly." He nods as he hands her the badge. "I'll see you in Cinnibar." With that said, he vanishes again in a puff of blue smoke.

"But how do I get there?" Sunset asked herself before analyzing the badge given to her. She presses the eye and a portal opens up right before her eyes. "I guess I have my answer." She reluctantly crosses through the portal. From the roof of the school, Cobalt cracks a confident smile knowing that his mission is a success. With his work complete, he opens one final portal using a badge he had made for himself and returns to Cinnibar.

* * *

 **(We enter the Panther Kingdom and look around for a tall castle)**

 **Samurai Jack: For a name such as the Panther Kingdom, this place is surely lacking in panthers.**

 **Me: Samurai, this place got its name in honor of the late Panther King. You heard what Zedd told us, remember?**

 **Samurai Jack: Oh, I see.**

 **Adrien: Look! That must be the castle!**

 **(We notice a stone castle not too far away)**

 **Me: Good eye, Adrien. Now let's go ask Conker what he knows. You readers may rate, review and fav. Archer out!**


End file.
